fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
AdamRY's Rockylan Chapter 7: Making New Friends and Relationship
Chapter 7: Making New Friends And Relationships Back at the woods, Myreille chopped down the top of the tree to see a better view. She saw Fearow who swooped down and dropped a doll on her palm. She sniffs it for a moment and now noticed. Meanwhile, hers army stood there, waiting for Myreille until she landed in front of them; she tossed the doll to Yenmilla. "What do you see?" Myreille asked. Yenmilla felt something on her finger when she touched the doll, "Black pine from the high mountains." Natasha Fatale took the thread from it, "White horse hair. Imperial stallions." Felicity sniffs it, "Sulfur from cannons." She handed the doll to Myreille. "This doll came from a village in the Tung Show Pass where the Imperial army is waiting." Myreille explained. "We can avoid them easily." Wave the Swallow smiled. Myreille shook his head, "No, the quickest way to the emperess is through that pass. Besides, the little boy will be missing his doll. We shall return it to her." Myreille grinned evilly, clutching the doll. Back at camp that night, Rocky did all his hard work of training that he decided to take a bath in the lake. Raye thinks it's not a good idea while Yoshi, Princess Dot and Bullwinkle stood there. "Hey, this is not a good idea. What if somebody sees you?" Raye asked. "Sailor Mars' right, bro." Bullwinkle said. Rocky stood behind the bushes with his clothes off, letting his furry hair down; we only see his head, shoulders and neck, "Just because I look like a man doesn't mean I have to smell like one." Alvin covered his eyes with his hood, "So a couple of guys don't rinse out their socks. Picky, picky, picky. Myself, I kinda like that corn chip smell." Rocky jumped into the lake, splashing water on Raye. "Ah." Rocky relaxed and washed himself. "Okay, alright, alright, that's enough, now come on, get out before you get all pruney and stuff." Raye held out the towel. "I agree," Bullwinkle said, "We don't want you to get in trouble." "Raye, if you're so worried, go stand and watch." Rocky said as he wrings out water from his hair. "Yeah, yeah," Raye began acting like a boy, "Stand and watch, kids, while I blow our secret with my stupid kid habit. Hygiene." "Uh, guys, we've got a problem." Princess Dot said. Madame Blueberry, Christy and Jessica ran towards the lake, removing their clothes. One of the boxers landed on Raye's face. "Oh man, we're doomed!" Raye said, throwing the boxes off in disgust. "There're a couple of things i know they're bound to notice!" Rocky turned around when he saw them and ducks into the water as Madame Blueberry, Christy and Jessica who jumped in after checking the temperature of the water jumped into the water. Rocky tries to hide himself with a lily pad while the three girls began to swim. Madame Blueberry spotted him and said, "Hey, Anya." Rocky began to talk manly, "Oh, hi girls. i didn't know you were here. I was just washing so now I'm clean and I'm gonna go. Bye-bye." "Come back here." said Christy, "I know we were jerks to you before so let's start over. Hi, I'm Christy." Rocky shook her hand as Jessica came behind him. "And I'm Jessica the Pink Heart." Jessica said. "Hello, Jessica." said Rocky. Madame Blueberry stood on the rock while Rocky looks away, "And I am Madame Blueberry, queen of the rock! And there's nothing you girls can do about it." "Oh yeah?" Christy asked, "Well, I think Anya and I can take you." Rocky swam away, "I really don't wanna take her anywhere." "But Anya! We have to fight!" said Christy. "No, we don't. We could just close our eyes and...swim around!" said Rocky. Christy grabbed his face, "C'mon! Don't be such a..." Without warning, she was bitten. "Ow! Something bit me!" Raye broke the surface, spitting, "What a nasty flavor." Christy sees Raye, "Fairy!" She began to scream, running back to the others. Rocky whistles as Yoshi got his attention. He got out of the water as Raye walked, still spitting. The girls huddled together on the rock. "Some queen of the rock." Christy joked when Madame Blueberry pushed her off. "Lady that was so close." said Rocky, wrapping a towel around him. "No." Raye began brushing his teeth, "That was vile! You owe me big!" Raye spits the toothpaste out and puts more in her mouth, brushing her teeth. "I never want to see a naked lady again, Hokey Smoke." Rocky said until he and the others saw more naked women running towards the water. Yoshi shook his head, glaring at them. "Don't look at me, I ain't biting no more butts." said Raye, walking back to camp. At camp, Rocky, fully dressed and the others walked away from Bellatrix's tent, listening to the conversation. "You think your troops are ready to fight?" Bellatrix asked. "Ha! They wouldn't last a minute against the Demons!" "They completed their training." said Dot with Yakko and Wakko. "Those girls are no more fit to be soldiers than you are to be captain." said Bellatrix. "Once the general reads my report, your troops will never see battle." Raye and Princess Dot heard the whole thing. "Oh no, you are don't." Raye said, "We've worked way too hard to get Rocky into this war! She's missing with my plan!" "We're not finished!" Dot snapped. "Yeah, sister!" Wakko agreed. "Be careful, captain. The general may be your friend but I am the emperess' council. And, oh, by the way, I got that job on my own, by my money." Bellatrix opened the tent. "You two are dismissed." Dot and her brothers walked outside the tent while Rocky and Bullwinkle felt bad. "Hey, I'll hold her and you punch!" said Rocky in a manly voice. "I agree, Rock." said Bullwinkle. "He's right, Dot." Yakko smirked; he hates Bellatrix so much. Dot didn't listen as he walked pass them. "For what it's worth, I think you're a great captain!" said Rocky. Dot stopped and looked at him, then she walked back to her tent, smiling. Raye looked at him, "I saw that." "What?" Rocky and Bullwinkle asked. "You like her, don't you." Raye smirked. "No! I..." Rocky tried to explain. "Yeah, right, sure. Go to your tent!" Raye ordered. Rocky walked away, smiling. Bullwinkle smiles sames as his brother. "I guess." Bullwinkle said to Rocky "Come on Bullwinkle, let's head back to our own tent." Rocky and Bullwinkle went to their tent, leaving Raye and Princess Dot behind. "I think it's time we took this war into our own hands." said Raye, chuckling evilly. "Aw, man." Raye said as they snuck the side of the tent as they saw Bellatrix leaving to prepare her bath. At the tent, Princess Dot began writing the letter to make different arrangements. "Okay, let me see what you get." Raye began to read, "From General Kairi, 'Dear Dot Warner my daughter, we're waiting for the Demons at the pass. It would mean a lot if you'd come and back us up." she finished reading. "Hmm. That's great." Raye said, "Except that you forgot and since we're out of Potpourri, perhaps you wouldn't mind bringing up some." "Hello!" Raye yelled, "This is the army! Make it sound a little urgent, please. You know what I'm talking about?" "Yeah, I know!" Princess Dot saluted and began writing a new letter. "That's better, much better! Let's go!" said Raye, grabbing the letter. Outside, Yoshi began to drink water when he saw Raye and Princess Dot on her. "Yoshi, baby, we need a ride." Raye said. Yoshi squirts her off and looks at Princess Dot. "Not my idea." Princess Dot said, backing away slowly. Back at the lake, Bellatrix gets out of the water as the women kept laughing at her. "Insubordinate ruffians." Bellatrix shouted at them, "You girls owe me a new pair of slippers! And I do not squeal like a boy!" Suddenly, her slipper was eaten by a panda; she screamed like a girl. "Urgent news from the general." Raye said in a deep voice using a soldier dummy. She holds the scroll as Bellatrix strangely at the panda. "What's the matter, never seen a black and white before?" Bellatrix took the scroll and looks at the dummy, "Who are you?" "Excuse me? I think the question shoule be who are you?" said Raye, "We're in a war, man! There's no time for stupid questions! I should have your hat for that! Snatch it right off your head! I'm feeling so gracious today...so carry on before I report you!" The panda began climbing up the tree with his paws, leaving. Bellatrix turns and dashes back to Dot's tent. "Captain! Urgent news from the general!" said Bellatrix, "We're needed at the front!" "Pack your bags, guys. We're moving out!" Raye said to Princess Dot. "Hooray!" Princess Dot cheered.Category:Mulan spoofsCategory:Mulan parodiesCategory:Mulan FanmakesCategory:Fan FictionCategory:FanfictionCategory:Fanfics Category:Mulan Fanfictions Category:Fanmakes Category:Mulan Fanfiction